


No Words

by Vallari



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Horror, M/M, Science Fiction, Shonen Ai, War, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vallari/pseuds/Vallari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life was happy when you're a kid, Eren thought. Everything was simple and he had a friend named Levi. But as an epidemic sweeps across the country, he realized that he was caught between his conflicting emotions for his friend that left him, and for the consequences he was about to face when he decided to follow him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first time here! This is also my first story that I ever wrote and posted all my life. lol. So.. I am hoping to hear some feedback and comments for the sake of improvement. (x
> 
> This is the edited version of what I've posted in FF.net. I still didn't change some names and surnames though. Also: Warning for OOC-ness! This fic is in an alternate universe. I hope you enjoy.

.

Grisha Jaeger was a local doctor in town and he has known the Rivaille family for they were his regular patient. They were a small family of three, the father, was a business man of some sort and was frequently on a trip. The mother, however, a woman around her early thirties was ill and was almost bedridden.

They have a son the same age as his own.

The thought of the young boy that was always alone by himself because of inevitable circumstances made Grisha feel a little hollow inside. Children of his age needed the utmost care and guidance they can get from a family, yet it seemed that the boy needed to get by on his own. His father prioritized his profession more than anything, and his mother needed to be taken care of. His little Eren was luckier for his wife was a solid ground that supports his family, and she was always there for him and his son no matter what.

With her, he felt he can do everything.

..

.

Eren has known Levi since he was nine. His father always tagged him along every week end to visit Levi's mother for her check-ups and medications. He knows that his father was a great doctor, but the woman's illness was something that he hasn't had a name for.

He still remembers the first time he met the boy. It was three years ago, and his father suddenly decided to take him along one day to work saying that he could use an assistant since he was a big boy already. Eren has never been that excited before in his life. He was finally allowed to see how his father worked, and he can finally go out of town. He heard that the Rivaille family has such a big house that was situated amongst the cliffy hillsides of Trost, overlooking the whole district.

.

It was around eight in the morning when they arrived at the place, and much to Eren's amazement, the house wasn't actually a big house, but a huge-ass, gorgeous-looking mansion complete with a courtyard. It stood alone amongst the dense forestry around, so much farther away from the other houses that are also erected along the hills.

Eren felt quite awkward inside the mansion, feeling like a misplaced item. The place was so big for him and it felt like he was being swallowed whole. His father went to the master's room already and he was now left waiting in a spacious room that has this massive glass wall that separates everything from the courtyard outside. His father told him that he was sorry because he really cannot allow him inside the room for Mrs. Rivaille was really not so good today. Her caregiver said the medicines from last week seemed to affect her in a different kind of way than it supposed to be. And with that, his father took off by himself and asked Eren to stay at the waiting room until he's finished.

Today, his father also told him earlier, was the day he would also likely meet Mr. and Mrs. Rivalille's son, Levi. It is a Sunday and he had no classes, and he mostly just stays at home. The day seemed to be a failure already as far as everything went, but maybe his fate for today will still change.

.

_Man, looks like I'm gonna sit here all day_ , Eren thought glumly. There was no sign of Levi, and not even a single human can be spotted anywhere. It was really quiet except from the occasional sound of birds outside, though he doesn't know how, but he still hears them nonetheless. He had been ogling at everything in sight, the furniture, the paintings, the decorative pots and the pristine wallpapers that adorned the walls. He wanted to take a closer look with everything, but he was too afraid that he might break something if he did so. The courtyard looks like something to explore too, but he needs to stay put and wait for his father.

The minutes had stretched slowly and the brunet was really getting bored out of his wits. He thought of actually sleeping it off (he didn't care anymore, really) when he suddenly heard something. It was faint and short at first, but it was undeniably the sound of a piano being played somewhere. Someone was playing a piece that he really did not know of, or heard of. Though it sounded really good, it somewhat has a sad tone to it. He doesn't know why, but he just feels it, that sound that pulled not only the strings of the piano, but the strings of his heart as well. He instinctively stood up and walked towards the direction it came from.

He was eventually led to an open room past the great hall to his left. The room is just as big as the waiting room and has the same glass wall that allows viewing of the garden outside. It held no doors like the other rooms (most of it), giving off an inviting feel. Here, the sun's light was pouring through, bringing the room into a soft glow. His green eyes trailed farther across its expanse, and saw what he was looking for.

His back was turned to him as he sat behind the grand piano, playing a soft melody. It was a boy surely, and he was about his age or maybe younger than him. His hair was the color of a raven, and his skin looked pale. He watched him carefully as his little hands flew over the keys with seemingly no effort at all. He looked so small against the intimidating instrument, yet there was something about him that told Eren that he wasn't the type to be deterred. Maybe it was the way he stroked the keys, or the way his straightened back swayed lightly, precisely, along the melody or maybe it was the look of his total submersion in the bittersweet euphony. Maybe, it was everything.

And as if the boy sensed somebody watching him, the playing suddenly stopped and he looked around. There. Eren froze from the spot he's standing on, feeling suddenly conscious in invading someone else's privacy. As he can't seem to talk at the moment, the other boy opened his mouth to say something. The question was direct but his tone was curious.

_"Who are you?"_

Eren gulped audibly. _  
_

_"I'm Eren."_

_"I've never seen you before. What are you doing here?"_

_"I'm.."_

_"Uhh.. I'm Dr. Jeager's son. He wanted me to come along with him today. I was just.. I heard someone playing and I just wanted to take a look. I didn't mean to interrupt you, really.."_ Eren immediately replied as he unconsciously scratch the back of his head.

After giving the green-eyed boy a scrutinizing look, the other boy replied in what seemed to be a resigned tone.

_"It's alright, I was just practicing anyway."_ he said, as he tore his gaze away from him to look to the far off wall.

_"What's your name?"_

It was a stupid question, really, the green-eyed boy thought. Of course he surely was Levi that his dad has been talking about since there are just like five people in entire mansion. _Who else would it be? The maid's son?_ He surely dresses neatly to be one, though. Eren mentally smacked himself but he asked anyway to save the conversation. After what seemed like a lifetime in his head, the other boy answered again.

_"I'm Levi."_

The opportunity presented itself. _More stupid questions_ , Eren thought. He'll just say anything that comes to his mind right now.

_"How old are you?"_

_"Nine."_ was the short answer he got.

_Well, he doesn't seem to be the conversational type, alright._ The green-eyed boy mused. Not the one to give up, he tried again.

_"It's really nice to meet you Levi!"_ he enthusiastically chirped.

_"I just have to say that you are really good at playing the piano!"_

Eren gave him a smile that was wide and genuine. The raven-haired boy must have thought the same as he said a quick _"thank you",_ and nothing more. An awkward silence followed, but Eren was determined to break it.

_"Will you play it again?"_

Eren is really hoping that the other boy will stop being so uptight. He's father is busy, he can't do anything to pass time, he was totally bored and he can't even talk with Levi in complete sentences. He is going to grow roots in the waiting room if he'll stay there any longer. His train of thought was cut off when he heard the other boy's response.

" _I've never played for anyone before, Eren."_

The green-eyed boy blinked.

_"Um.. Not even to your parents?",_ he asked, cocking his head lightly to a side.

Levi shook his head.

_"Why not?"_

The confused boy unconsciously walked towards Levi's direction, and upon realizing it, he asked, _"Can I sit beside you?"_ and gave the other boy his biggest, warmest smile ever.

Levi automatically scooted to his left to give Eren a space so sit. His eyes never left his face the whole time, transfixed in his smile. And once again the green-eyed boy tried.

_"So why not?"_ he asked. He was sitting beside the other boy now, and he can clearly see his eyes. _His intense blue eyes_. Levi whipped his head the other way though, with a blank look on his face. He seemed to hesitate at answering but a reply came nonetheless.

_"Well, my dad was away for work and my mom is always sick. She does not leave that bedroom. I'm.. just mostly alone with Irvin Smith. He's my piano teacher."_

Eren seemed to almost regret that he asked that question. He made Levi felt bad, and he felt bad for him too. If his half-sister could see him now, he could've sworn that she'd smack him at the back of his head in full force for being such an insensitive idiot. He guessed Levi was probably alone most of the time. His brows furrowed against the thought, and he wondered what to say next.

Levi watched as the boy with green eyes seemed to berate himself over something he had said. He wanted to tell him that it's okay and it's nothing, just to erase the frown that now adorned the boy's face. It does not suit him, for his smiles earlier were better.

_"Do you know how to play the piano, Eren?"_ he suddenly asked. The other boy seemed to snap out of his mental kicking and looked at him.

_"Uhh. I really don't know how"._ The green-eyed boy said almost shyly.

_"I really don't have any talent with those kind of.. stuff."_

Surely he was just an average, talentless kid but her mom said that even if he lacked mostly in those departments he's got a huge heart and a much larger sense of will and determination. Eren's face suddenly lit up again and Levi almost got blinded from the bright smile the he gave him.

_"I'm sure I will enjoy it more watching you play it though."_

_"So.."_

_"Will you play for me Levi? There's always a first time for everything, right?"_

The raven haired boy looked at the other in face. He was again all smiles and beaming at him enthusiastically, silently encouraging him. His oh-so-green eyes looked so large, bright and alive. It gave him that strange, fuzzy feeling inside that he can't quite understand. He can't almost fight the small smile that grew in his face as he said, _"okay."_

_..._

_.._

Since then the two boys became friends, and every time Eren and his father went to visit at Levi's, they always end up there behind the piano, with Levi playing and Eren silently watching in him in awe. The raven haired boy seemed to get better and better in playing the piano every time they meet. Since that day, they both look forward to seeing each other every weekend, the two of them slowly building their own little world together.

.

Levi does not feel so lonely anymore. His little bundle of sunshine was always there to make him smile even when he feels like crying. His smiles, his warmth, his laughter, enthusiasm and wonder captivates the boy to no end. The way that Eren almost pouts when he's upset or feeling a little sad, or the look of deep concentration in his face when he actually tries to think, endears him. His bright emerald eyes shines in determination when he wants something so bad. He can clearly see his swirling emotions behind those two orbs, and he always gets lost in them every damned time. Even his stubbornness makes him way too adorable. He knew that he liked the boy very much but he is not the type to show affection with people. The green-eyed boy does not seem to mind though, and he knew that _he_ can probably read him like a book for he knows when he's sad, angry, happy, and excited. He never felt so much before, but he was feeling all of those now, along with the other things that he thought he shouldn't _feel_. Eren had become his sun, his warmth, and innocent joy.

He wants the boy to stay, and he wanted to stay at his side for as long as he can.

..

.

Three years later, Eren still cannot believe that Levi was his friend. Time sure is fast and he did not expect (but honestly hoped) them to be such good friends. Just one look at the young boy and you can already tell that he was from a fine family. His neat, nice clothes, the way he talks, and the way he walks. He has never seen such a graceful boy before. Not only that he really is wealthy kid, but he also has the brains and the looks to back it all up. )Not to mention his mad skills with the piano.) No wonder that his locker at school is flooded with love letters every day from his.. well.. _admirers._ All of them expressing their admiration for him, hoping they would be given a chance. _Who would not like him anyway?_ Even the slightest of his actions makes him look more adorable. Like the way his cheeks turn pink when he receives unexpected compliments from him, or how he averts his blue gaze and pretends to do something when he stares at him, smiling. They have been friends for three years and he's still being shy around him sometimes. _)He can really be cute like that.)_ He also takes note of how clean he always was with his stuff, making sure that everything is neat and sparkly. Even he himself smelled good (not that he tries to smell him or does he?). And even though he is not much of a talker, he is always straightforward about everything. But he wasn't being rude, but far from it, actually, for he is rather really a gentle person.

It made his guts feel fuzzy just thinking about those things about Levi. _His gentle Levi._ It's like he wanted to put him inside a box, or his pocket, or something else so he could keep him.

He wanted him to stay, and he wanted to stay at his side forever, if he could.

* * *

..

.

He was almost falling asleep because of the cool wind that brushes past him, because of the inviting warmth of the raven-haired boy that he was leaning into, and because of the hand that gently tucks and brushes his hair ever so lightly to keep it away from his face. Everything else faded, from the trees, to the grass, to the falling leaves. He feels that he could just fall right now to sleep or into his arms, –he doesn't even know anymore. His eyes fluttered and opened slowly as he heard his name, blinking the sleep slowly away.

_"Eren."_

He was still brushing his hair gently and the green-eyed boy can't seem to stay fully awake. He just managed a soft _"Hm..?"_ as a reply.

_"If you're going die tomorrow, what will you do today?"_

The sleepy boy stirred a little, smiling to the somewhat weird and unexpected question. Eyes now closed, Eren let his head drift completely to the other boy's shoulder, resting in his warmth comfortably. He's really going to fall asleep any moment now, but still managed to whisper away a truthful answer.

.

.

_"Spend the day with you."_


	2. Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I will be posting two chapters since this one is quite short.  
> I hope you enjoy. Thoughts?

.

Levi hated nights like this.

No matter how hard he tried he can't stop himself from shaking. He just wanted to get away from this place, from this moment. He shut his eyes tight and covered his ears with his hands. He wished that the screaming would stop. That scream was the epitome of extreme pain. Raw, animalistic, unrestrained. He wished that he can block the world that instant but the sound that was echoing amongst the halls just goes round and round, never-ending. He wondered if Petra was already there.

He tried to stand up despite his fear, his legs heavy. It felt like something from a dream wherein you try to run, but everything is just so slow and your body felt like it was detached from your mind. He steadied himself and walked slowly. He cannot take it anymore. He took the lamp on his desk and stepped out through the doorway. He was just going to take a look to see if she is alright. He himself was not.

_“EEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”_

There it goes again. His heart was on his throat right now. He walked slowly along the hallway, the dim light of the moon illuminating his path. The echoing screams seemed to stop as he approached the room that belonged to his mother. He reached the door handle and gripped it tightly, turning it slowly. He pushed it a little and peered inside.

_"Mom?"_

There was no response.

Eyes wide, he scanned the room and called for her. She was not on the bed. Neither was Petra.

As his eyes adjusted to the dark room, he opened the door halfway. In a far corner of the room was her mother, sprawled in the floor in a tangled mess of clothes and blanket. Her body was twisted in such an odd way that made Levi shiver inside. He placed the lamp at her bedside table and walked closer to her.

_"Mom?" Are you okay?_ He said in a hushed tone.

He crouched at her side, and touched her. She felt so hot. She was still breathing and he heard the harsh sound of air as it went in and out of her lungs. His previous fear was replaced with immediate concern as he shook her shoulder. He tried calling for her once again, more forcefully now.

_"Mom, can you hear me? Are you alright?"_

_Please talk to me! "_

_"Mom?"_

She uttered a guttural sound in response.

_"NNNGGGGHHHHHHHHHH…"_

_"Mom?"_

_"L.. llleee… vvviiii.."_

He reached for her head as he tried to turn her torso around. Her eyes were still closed. She was sweating all over and her hair stuck in her face.

_"Leeevvvv..iiii"_

_"I'm here Mom."_

_"You're okay now. Does something hurt? Please tell me."_

He was also beginning to sweat now, feeling the heat radiating from her body. His heart was still racing. She suddenly started to breathe rapidly and her eyes shot open.

_"Mom? Please, please relax. I'm here."_ The young boy said comfortingly as he stroked her face.

Her blue eyes were hazy and unsteady. It seemed to move on its own, like someone dreaming with their eyes open. Her left hand was now clutching his right arm tightly, her nails digging into his flesh. He did not break it away. A sound escaped from her lips again, garbled, incoherent.

_"Aaaa .I.. Ii.."_

_"I.. I'mmmm..ss…"_

_"I.. sss… sssooorrrryy… Leevvv..iii"_

_._

Her grip on him was getting tighter and tighter but he cannot seem to remove his gaze from her face. Her blue eyes were refocusing now. And the glazed, hazy look was fading. It was glowing despite the dark of the room, looking so large, so deep, so mesmerizing. Her glaze fell on him slowly, eyes unblinking. Her lips twitched as if to say something again but no words came out. The young boy's heart pounded, feeling sick in his guts. Something was very wrong about the situation but he cannot point his finger on it. He felt the deadly grip she has on him now, and tried to free his arm, prying her fingers open. Raw fear was crawling back on his skin when she did not budge, her eyes wide and still unblinking. It seemed like it's going to pop out or her skull any moment.

_"Mom, please let me go of my arm. You're hurting me."_

_"I'm not going anywhere. Please."_

He could not comprehend anymore what's happening when she opened her mouth wide, inhumanly wide. She bit his left arm and everything went red. All he knew was the extreme pain, and the fear that went straight out of his throat in an agonizing scream.

_"HWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Adrenaline pumping, he finally pried her fingers open and snatched his arm back pushing her away in shock. He scurried away in haste, breathing on his mouth as air seemed to only escape him. She has bitten some of the flesh in his arm and blood came rushing through the gash, hot, soaking his clothes. His eyes shot back to his mother, to her bright, bright eyes, and bloodied jaw. She was still looking at him, her torso twisted forward, hands supporting her weight. She looked like a wild animal. He wanted to run right now, away from this nightmare, from this creature that seemed to have devoured his mother. It was not her anymore. Her eyes suddenly unfocused again, and she let out a pained cry. She clawed at her face, trying to say something between her cries.

_"Levviii…sss..oooorryyy… I…I'mm sss.."_

And she let out that scream. That pained, excruciating scream he hears at nights like this.

Levi automatically retreated in fear, his back on the wall. He cannot make himself stand up and his blood does not seem to stop from gushing out. She continued her screams of agony, her hands pulling at her hair. The young boy's mind seemed to go blank as he stared on the writhing figure on the floor. It was when the door burst open and Petra came rushing in.

_"Master Levi!_

_"What's happening?!"_

_"Oh my God! You're bleeding!"_ she exclaimed as she rushed to his side. She quickly examined the damage and pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket. She pressed it against the wound to stop the bleeding.

_"Petra!"_

_"What's happening to my mom?! She bit me!"_

_What's going on?! Why is she like that!"_ The boy almost choked as he shouted, hot tears falling down his cheeks.

The girl looked at the woman on the floor, a look or horror in her face. Levi's mother seemed to have calmed down already, and was shallowly breathing once again. Smeared blood was drying up in her face and neck, and her bloodied fingers lied limply on the floor.

.

.

The next day, Levi's mother died.

.

 


	3. Unspoken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering... yes, I need more time to edit my previous works on this story because I find a lot of errors and stuff... so yeah, and I've got other things to do irl.
> 
> Please leave me a review and tell me where I need to improve! thank you. (:

...

The funeral came and went by, and Levi's father has yet to be seen. Irvin and Petra stood by the boy's side through all of it. More relatives came to offer their condolences, most of them from his mother's side. His father was finally home at the day of her burial. The man was calm and collected despite of it all, seemingly prepared about the situation. No words are spoken between him and his son, for words meant nothing. He being there meant everything, and that is all that matters.

..

.

Eren has not seen Levi in school for about two weeks now. The last time he saw him was at the funeral. He seemed so cold and distant and he cannot make himself approach him. He can only imagine what it would feel like to lose his own mother. What will he tell him anyway? His father was also greatly affected about what happened, feeling almost helpless for not being able to save his friend's wife. He has been treating her for a long time and he actually knew that she was almost recovering when her body suddenly gave away. He has been locking himself at the basement for days, studying about some type of disease or maybe, a cure. Everything felt like a wreck, and Eren does not know what to do.

..

.

Eren was surprised to see Levi in class the next day. He still looked depressed, and dark circles had situated themselves under his eyes. He was staring out the window, his knuckles cradling his face. His blue eyes were blank. He contemplated whether or not to talk to him at that instant, but decided to approach him anyway.

_"Levi.",_ he said as he walked to him.

The blue-eyed boy does not seem to acknowledge his presence. He tried once again, placing a hand in the other boy's shoulder.

_"Hey Levi, you alright?"_

_“…”_

_"Do you want to talk?"_

The other turned his head, locking a dull gaze against him.

Levi felt and saw the concern in the brunet's face and he gave him a question in response.

_"Do you want to go out_?"

The brunet didn't even think twice.

_"Yeah, sure."_

The next thing Eren knew, they were cutting classes.

.

They found themselves sitting at a bench in the school's massive garden. They just sat there in an awkward silence, not seeming to know what to say to each other. Wanting to start a conversation, Eren racked his brain to try and think about anything. Maybe he could just say, _"How's it has been?"_ or _"How's your father?" or "How are you?" or "Have you been eating?"_ The awkward feeling was already killing him and man; he does not know what to say! _What do you even say in situations like this?_ He's about to do a mental table-flipping when he heard the other spoke.

_"Eren, your face is all scrunched up, stop frowning like that."_

Caught off-guard, Eren unconsciously smiled in return and scratched the back of his head. _Did he just gave him the wrong idea?_ He felt a little defeated and gave him an honest answer.

_"I'm Sorry.. I just don't know what to say to you."_

His smile was gone from his face again, green eyes casted down. He can feel Levi's gaze on him, watching him intently. After what seemed like another awkward eternity, he felt his eyes leave him.

.

_"You don't need to say anything at all."_

..

.

They decided to just spend the entire morning sneaking off classes and eating at the school garden. They would just talk about everything and nothing in particular but never daring to go on about what has happened for the past two weeks. It was about eleven in the morning already, and Eren felt sleepy after eating and his non-stop talking. (Considering that Levi had said that he need not say anything at all, but heck all those frustrations had gotten to him alright.) They were now sitting under a big tree, hiding from the midday sun. He leaned to it's trunk for support, staring upward against the gentle swaying of its leaves and limbs. He looked at the other boy sitting beside him and found out he had fallen asleep some time ago while he was still blabbering. Though his head inclined slightly to his right shoulder in such an uncomfortable way, he still looked at peace. It made him smile. It has been weeks since he last saw him, and he can honestly say that his absence makes him feel lonely. He was glad that he had also been able to make him smile earlier. Scooting to the other's front, he decided to adjust the sleeping boy's head in a somewhat non-neck-stiffening way. Just thinking of how it would hurt later makes him cringe.

" _Ughh. I hope he does not wake up_ ," he thought as he touched his right cheek.

It felt smooth and soft. He turned the other's head towards him and he can't help but notice his skin that was pale like delicate porcelain. He had never been this close to him before, and he cannot help himself. He stared. He sure looks cute when he's sleeping even though he's really tired at the moment. He cannot fight the heat that was growing on his cheeks as he looked at the boy's beautiful face. _How can a boy be so pretty?_ Maybe he'll actually think about that later.

It's as if his hands had a mind of its own, he begun to trace small circles on the other boy's cheek with his thumb. Yes, he is _beautiful_ , he thought and confirmed. _And it sounded wrong._ And it also feels so wrong for him to actually _like_ the thought. And it felt even more wrong for him to want to place a kiss on where his thumb is right now. It has already left his smooth cheek not so long ago and travelled downwards. All his thoughts seemed to leave his mind completely as he gently traced the delicate shape of his slightly-opened mouth. It was soft and warm.

He could feel the other boy's tingly breath on his thumb and it sent a shiver down his spine. His breath hitched and his heart pounded on his chest like a wild animal. He never had felt this way before, and it was scary and exhilarating at the same time. His heartbeat continued to thunder in his head as he leaned slightly forward, green eyes entranced with the other's lips.

_This is so wrong, this is so wrong, this is—"_

He froze in his tracks as he suddenly saw the sleeping boy's eyes flutter. _Oh shit._ Eren quickly jerked his hand back like it was on fire the moment Levi's eyes flew open. His face was all red and he seemed to stop breathing.

.

Levi could still feel a ghost of a touch on his lips as he opened his eyes, his gaze falling into the fidgeting boy in front of him. Maybe he was just imagining it? The brunet was red on the face and he was looking everywhere except him. He wondered what happened.

_"Eren, are you okay?"_ he asked in a concerned tone. His hands automatically went to the other boy's forehead to check if he has a fever of something.

The brunet flinched at the sudden contact, exclaiming _"I'm fine!"_ that suspiciously sounded like a squeal.

_"You're hot."_ he replied in an as-matter-of-factly tone, still looking at the blushing boy.

_"I'm fine, really! I was just.. It's just getting too hot in here!"_ Eren shot back as he averted his gaze from the other, wiping at the sweat that was forming on his forehead.

_"Really."_

"..."

The brunet wanted to say something but decided against it for he may spill everything and end up being such a creeper. _Great._ _Levi looked somewhat amused though.. What the hell would he do if he actually caught him?_ As far as this day has become, he wouldn't be so shocked if he went crazy by the end of it.

Levi knew the other was lying between his teeth about something but he did not push on the topic too much. It was really amusing to see the other boy blush and blabber excuses like that though. Tormenting him a little was some kind of guilty pleasure for him, and he sometimes felt guilty about it, but Eren is just too damned adorable for his own good. It makes him want to be a little mischievous when he acts like this, and he would actually wonder what he would do to him so he would spill it. Well. He guessed it will never happen. He saw that the other boy seemed to have finally calmed his senses as he sat back next to him again.

_I guess I should tell him right now or never._

Levi has been waiting for a right moment the whole day to tell the other boy what he needed to say. He himself wants to avoid the topic so badly, but he could at least be formal about it. He hated this kind of conversations for he doesn't know where to start, and how to finish it. He looked at the boy beside him, at his face, his hair, his tan skin, and his big, bright green eyes, seemingly trying to memorize everything about him.

_"Eren. I want to tell you something."_

Getting the other's attention, Levi went on.

_"My father is sending me to Military School. I'm leaving next month."_

Eren looked at him blankly, seeming to not be processing what he just heard.

_Did he just say that he was leaving?_ Eren’s thought raced and he felt like he's gonna choke with his own tongue when he asked, _"You'll what?!"_ as if he misheard him.

The other boy sighed deeply as he repeated himself, _"I'm going to Military School at Rose, in Siganshina Military School. My father has already enrolled me for the advanced classes."_

Eren felt like he just got stabbed at his chest as he heard what the other boy has said. He can't be serious, can't he? _Is this some kind of joke?_ He thought as he continued to stare at the boy beside him with his mouth open.

_"You're not even gonna finish the school year?!_

_"No."_

_"Are you serious?!"_

_"…"_

_"But why?"_

_"You're just twelve!"_

_"…"_

_"Is this even your own decision?"_

_"Are you really sure about this?"_

_"Why so sudden?"_

Eren can’t seem to stop the words from flowing out now. His thoughts were racing but Levi didn't answer him anymore.

_"…"_

.

_"Levi—_ “

He tried to call for him but the words seemed to have died in his throat.

..

* * *

 

.

_"Mom. Please, let's talk!”_

_"No Eren, we already had this conversation a thousand times already."_

_"But mom! Listen to me!"_

_"No. Eren, you are not going to Military School and it’s final. If you really want to join the military you're gonna finish your schooling here."_ Carla paused as she gave her son hard stare.

_"Three more years."_

_"But mom! I can't! Please.. just—"_

_"Eren, I'm going to talk about this with your dad and maybe the can put some sense to you. Do you even realize how dangerous being a soldier is?!"_

Carla placed her hands at her temples as she fought against the headache that was forming in her head. She thought about the conversation she just had with Eren this morning and she tried to stop sighing for the hundredth time. She cannot seem to get to the boys head no matter what. He can really be stubborn when he wanted to. But what she cannot understand is why he decided to join the military all of a sudden.

_Was it because of Levi?_ Eren had told her that he was leaving for Military School. But his case was different for his father actually wanted his son to become a soldier. The last thing she ever wanted for his Eren was to run to his death by joining the Legion and going to war and who-knows-what. Maybe his sister and his father can talk him out of it. They need to get through his hard head. She guessed that she'll have Mikasa move in. She knew his son has a soft-spot for her and he will not leave her alone. She was like a daughter to her and she loved her very much. And she knows the Eren does too.

..

.

_"Three more years."_

_._

It felt like he was having a nightmare while he was awake. His green eyes stared at the ceiling as he waited for sleep to come in. He felt so lost about everything that was happening. He doesn't even know why it should affect him in that kind of way. He cannot explain why he wanted to tell him or even beg him to stay. He shouldn't be feeling those things but he did and it makes him want to get smacked hard in his head.

_Yes, that sounded more right_. It's not weird, and it is definitely not _crazy._ As crazy as the thoughts that he had been pushing at the back of his mind all night. It was those kinds of thoughts that muddle his brain and stop all his thinking process. It was the thought of his haunting face, his warm touch, his smell. It was the weight of his piercing blue gaze and the soft lips that he wanted to taste against his mouth. It floods his senses and it drives him over the edge.

Everything else ceased to exist but _him_ , and all he can think of is that fleeting moment when he felt _he_ was his, again and again and again.

Sleep did not come.

.

_"Five more days and he's gone."_

.

.

He did not come to class anymore on his last week before leaving to Rose. Eren had already lost all his hope of having a glimpse of him just for the last time. It made him feel sick in his guts and he has not been himself for the whole week, being so quiet and gloomy. He felt lost. Everybody has taken a notice of it already but they did make a move to ask about it. Everybody knew, and they understood.

..

.

_No words were spoken for it cannot change anything._

.

 


	4. The Unheard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't change Erwin's name.. I think I like Irvin more...

.

_"So, since when did I become a piano teacher?"_ Irvin asked as he chuckled at the amusing thought.

_"I didn't know what to say to someone that just came out of nowhere."_ The blue-eyed boy replied. His ears were pink.

_"So I guess that you pretty much lied to him about everything."_

_"He doesn't need to know anything."_ the boy said, an unreadable expression crossing his face.

_"But you cannot deny the fact that you actually became quite.. fond of him."_ The blond man said with a smile.

_"…."_

He cannot make himself answer. _He's got him._ The raven haired boy fought the urge to glare at man in front of him.

The blond man just laughed softly.

.

Levi actually entertained the thought of just having a simple life that a typical boy of his age would have. Ordinary things like going to school, fooling around, day-dreaming about nothing important, sneaking off classes, having _friends_. But who was he kidding? He knew from the start that nothing was ordinary about his life. And the last thing he ever wanted to do is to get attached to something, or even, someone.

.

Irvin Smith was no musician, not even a piano teacher to the slightest; he doesn't even like musical instruments at all. He has been entrusted though of taking Levi under his wing by the boy's father, his friend. It is something he needed to do, at least to return the favour to the man that helped him so much back into those days that needed someone to depend on. It is a favour that he would gladly return for he knew the moment he saw the boy, he has what it takes. For with his kind of profession, weakness is not an option. He needed to be strong as his job served a greater purpose. He may not change anything nor make an impact to humanity, but at least he does not just stop and take a look and complain about everything in the future.

.

Irvin has been training him with hand-to-hand combat skills since he was eight, spending hours upon tiring hours of practicing skills that the blond man wants him to perfect, or more specifically, memorized by his body. He says that giving an automatic response to specific situations is the key, eliminating the time for his brain to even think. It sounded so robotic and precise but he trusted this man. Idolized him, even, for he was strong, cunning and collected. He thought him everything from the basics, to advanced military training. Everything else about his life became secondary.

This is what he needed to do, intended to do, destined to do, and he better not screw up. For if he fails, there would be nothing else to turn back into. He would only know how to be a soldier, how to fight, how to survive and die for duty. Nothing more, nothing less.

.

* * *

.

He stared at his arm in the dim light of the single lamp that illuminated his room. A year had already passed and many things had happened but it all blurs as the thought of that night came to his mind. He could still feel the pain as teeth sunk to his flesh, trying to bite a chunk of muscle off his bone. He shuddered at the thought and tried to fight the wave of nausea that hit him instantly. He automatically pushed it at the back of his mind, to be forgotten in oblivion.

_The scars were almost invisible now._

He wondered how it was possible; almost leaving no trace of the incident that sent him nightmares when he sleeps. He remembered what Irvin had told him the day he arrived at Siganshina, and he can't help but feel the heavy mass at the pit of his stomach.

_"Are there other instances in Trost, aside from her?"_ the blond man asked almost sympathetically but seriously. He stared at him across the table, his blue eyes unblinking.

_"Nothing that I heard of."_ His voice gave nothing away.

The blond man rose from his chair and walked to the window of the massive military fortress. He seemed to contemplate about something and finally decided on it.

_"The situation in Maria has gotten worse. The number of incidents had risen up to an alarming level already. There seems to be an outbreak. Sooner or later they might spread even further here, at Rose."_

_"Remote places like Trost are still untouched but I don't know for how long."_

The blond man's statement seemed to stab him at the back. The face of a green eyed boy flashed in his mind and he can't help feeling the guilt that suffocated him.

.

.

After her mother had passed away, Levi knew that things are not what he thought they would be. For there was a bigger picture behind of it all and it frightened him greatly. Yes, he was scared for he realized that he does not know anything at all, until that moment.

_"Levi."_ The blond man started.

_"I know this is quite sudden but you need to know what's really happening. What I'm about to tell you will greatly affect your decision to come with me to Rose."_ He searched for the boy's eyes for confirmation as he continued.

_"There is an epidemic across the country. People are dying and everyone is living in fear. The victims.. they became unstable and wild. They lose recognition and what they only want to do is feed."_

The blond man hesitated.

_._

_"On humans. "_

.

The boy's eyes suddenly became wide for he knew. His heart raced for he cannot believe what he was hearing. His mother's fierce eyes and bloodied jaw filled every corner of his mind.

_"At first they become ill and feverish, something that you will not ordinarily worry about. But then there will be a sudden change in behaviour and.. memory loss. They will fall into a limbo until they snap out it, becoming something that is entirely different, and definitely not human. They'll become frighteningly strong and will start on feeding at a human in sight. "_

_"There is no known cure yet."_

He paused as he looked at the boy's shocked face. It is inevitable but he deserves the truth. He mustered some inner strength and placed and firm hand to the boy's shoulder.

.

_"And you will have no other choice, but to kill it."_

.

* * *

 

.

_"What do you want to do, Irvin?"_

The blond man turned towards him, his eyes dark. _"I will be leading the Scouting Legion. The King already gave the permission. This will not be an ordinary task, so I'm going to ask you now."_

_"I thought I've already given you my answer."_ The boy interjected.

_"If you join the Military police, you'll be safer."_

If there is something that the blue eyed boy hates the most, its filth. Whether it's the literal thing or those people that he categorizes as scum, it didn't matter, for he wanted to eliminate them both. Even in the short time that he has been staying at Rose, he already knew what type of people runs the government. Those greedy, fat, people repulse him as much as he repulsed those people in the military that will lick their boots even without second thought. _All for the name of money and power._

_"Irvin, I only want to serve people, not pigs."_

_"Just like what I've thought."_ The blond man said with a ghost of a smirk in his face.

Levi considerably has changed for the past year, and Irvin cannot believe how strong he had gotten, not only physically but mentally and emotionally as well. He does not seem to be the gentle boy that he was before. His straightforward behavior seemed to have intensified tenfold and his well-guarded face showed no emotion. He only focused on his tasks every single day and showed no interest about anything other than his training. He was doing well, and he will be prepared in no time.

_._

_"Well then, you know the rules."_

_"You'll join my personal squad. "_

_._

_"Welcome to the Scouting Legion."_

.

* * *

 

.

It has been months and Eren had stopped counting already. Aside from his adoptive sister, Armin has become a constant figure by his side now. They are just neighbors actually, but he only had the chance to get to know him after Levi had left. He was really nice to him even though he became such an annoying brat like what his sister says. He knows he was being such a pain in the ass for everybody, and he cannot deny it. He frequently gets into fights because he loses his cool more than usual. But it was wrong, and he knew that he needed to do something to get back to his normal self.

_"Yo Eren! I still can't believe that you settled for that pussy."_ the white haired boy said in an annoyed tone.

_"What the fuck did you just say?"_

He was really trying, but sometimes Eren felt that he just wanted to let his frustrations out and beat the crap out of someone, like Jean.

_"What now? Have you also gone deaf or something? I was just saying that Levi is all cool and stuff, and I cannot fathom why you are now with this pussy."_ Jean said as he accusingly pointed a finger at Armin.

_"For a jerk, you sure got some nerve, Jean."_ the green eyed boy hissed between his gritted teeth.

Armin already knows where this is going.

Eren angrily rose from his seat but was suddenly grabbed in the arm by the blond kid. He wanted to punch that bastard in the face.

_"Hey Eren, stop. Don't mind him. Let's just go out with Mikasa, okay?"_ the blond boy said as he dragged the fuming brunet out of Jean's sight.

_"Yeah, yeah! Your running away again with your girlfriend, Jaeger?!"_ Jean said as he taunted him in the distance.

.

 

.

The day was finally over and Eren half-dragged himself to his bed. It was almost supper but he did not feel like eating. He feels mentally exhausted and just wanted to go to sleep. He was about to close his eyes when Mikasa called outside the door.

_"Eren. Can I come in?"_

The boy let out a sigh and a lifeless _"Yeah."_

The door creaked open and his sister walked straight to his bed where he was lying. She sat at the edge of the bed as her grey eyes fell to his face. Her expression was unreadable.

_"You've got a mail."_

_"Hn?"_ it was all the boy can manage for he was a little confused at the moment.

Seeing that the boy didn't even budge, the young girl briskly stood up.

_"I'll just leave it here,"_ Mikasa said as she placed the letter to his bedside drawer.

_"Come down for dinner, Mom's gonna get angry."_ The girl finally said, as she left the room leaving Eren in peace.

He shot a glance at the letter on his side and reach for it hesitantly. _Who would send him a letter anyway?_ His mind was too hazy to think at the moment. He flipped it and looked at the address where it was written, but it only showed his.

He tore the side of the envelope gently, and pulled the letter inside.

His eyes went wide and sleep flew out the window.

.

.

_Eren,_

_._

_I hope you are doing fine._

_I wrote to you because I wanted to say sorry. I've lied to you about many things but it was never my intention to hurt you. If I did so, I apologize. I left in haste for time is of great importance for everyone._

_Please take care of yourself and your family. I hope the time will not come that you will be needing help of the military. Things are not the way they used to be._

_Stay safe._

_._

_-Levi._

.

_He wrote to him._ He thought dumbly _._

He looked at the neatly written letter again.

Good thing the return address was written at the back of the paper.

About an hour later, Eren wanted to pull his hair out already. He surely could not reply to his letter with a message that consists of five pages considering that what he received can't even be categorized as a letter but more likely, a note. He grunted in frustration as he willed himself to not blabber in his reply. _Just make it short and sweet Jaeger,_ Eren thought as he scribbled his reply for the seventh time.

.

_Levi,_

_._

_How are you doing? Everything is fine back here in Trost though some people are spreading scary rumours about some plague or something._

_School has never been so boring! Good thing that Armin and Mikasa keep me company. You know them right? My sister and that blond kid, he sure was unbelievably intelligent by the way!_

_I hope you are also doing great there. I hope nobody's bullying you or something!_

_Hope you keep me posted._

_Take care._

_._

_-Eren_

.

He contemplated whether to write or not _"I miss you by the way, or I really fucking miss you"_ before ending his reply but dang it, he'll probably never be able to send his reply to him if he'll write that down. _That's just plain creepy if he would read that._ He thought glumly. Nevertheless, hearing about him made him happier than he was for almost a year and a half now.

_At least, he remembered me._

.

.

His mother died and their house was sold. His father totally dumped him to Irvin like he was extra luggage. Who knows where his father was right now? _Irvin probably._ Levi really wanted to write to Eren but he didn't know what to say. He tried to dismiss the nagging feeling in his gut but he was getting a little worried already. He really hoped he was fine and just forget about him entirely.

_Sure, after he reads your letter, he'll completely forget,_ he thought sarcastically _._

_"Tch."_

_"Dammit Eren._ "

He plopped to his bed as he mentally debated to send or not to send that letter.

How foolish he was, to really get attached to him. It will be a big, fat lie if he'll say that he does not miss the other's presence. How he's gotten this feeling towards the other was unknown to him. All he knew is that he cannot get him out of his mind. Even cleaning does not do the trick.

He closed his eyes as he tried to recall his warm smile, his green eyes, his laughter, his face. His warmth whenever he leans to him when he falls asleep, and how close he was for him to touch.

He will not be able to sleep again tonight.

.

_"Damn."_

_._


	5. Whisper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited version

.

The sound of bells resonated all across the Trost district.

Armin and the other students peeked outside the school window to look at the squads of Military Police that roamed around town.

_"Hey Eren. Look at them! Aren't they cool or what?"_ Jean said as his eyes gleamed in sheer admiration.

_"I swear after this school year I'm gonna join the Military Police."_

The green eyed boy just stared below and he can't help but wonder what's happening. The morning has been quite weird seeing all those soldiers and hearing the towns' bells ringing for about ten minutes now. It gives him an eerie feeling.

_"I wonder what's happening Armin."_ Eren finally voiced out, still looking outside.

_"Maybe it's just a drill or something."_ The blue-eyed blond replied as he craned his neck to get a better view.

_"Let's go out."_ Eren said, a smile breaking from his face.

_"We can't just leave school."_ The blond boy replied with a frown, clearly not in favour of the idea.

_"Nobody will notice. They're too busy making a fuss about everything."_ The brunet replied as he tried to convince Armin once more.

_"Okay. But let's do this quickly. I don't want us to get caught.. by Mikasa."_

_._

They snuck off the school yard climbing the wall and landing to the main street leading to the town plaza. The Police still lingered amongst themselves, and no immediate threat seemed to be present. ( _Maybe it was a drill after all._ )

They watched the officers at a distance and Eren was almost tempted to talk to one of them until he saw a soldier that is definitely not from the Police force.

_"Hey Armin, have you seen one of those before?"_ the brunet asked as he pointed at its direction.

The blonde boy's eyes widened in recognition as he excitedly answered his question.

_"Eren, that's the Scouting Legion's uniform!_ _They travel all across the country doing research and stuff."_

_"Scouting Legion? I never heard of them before. How did you even know about them?"_ the brunet asked dismissively turning towards the blonde. Armin’s eyes were shimmering now.

" _Yes._ _They say only the strongest soldiers are accepted_. _If I could only join them, I might be able to explore the world."_

_"Explore the world.."_ It was actually a nice idea, Eren thought. Maybe he would also do the same in another lifetime, but not now.

He glanced once more at the soldiers back, the green cape draped around the man’s shoulders. It has the symbol of a pair of wings that stood out amongst everything. It's as if you could almost fly just by wearing it.

.

_“..If I could only fly to where you are.”_

.

.

_"All is clear, squad leader."_ Gunther reported as he run to the blond man's side.

_"Good. If everything is fine we can leave at the afternoon."_

A woman appeared with her horse to accompany them, her glasses shining brightly in the morning sun.

_"Hey Mike! How is it going here? My squad is almost finished surveying this area."_

_"Nothing unusual here."_ Mike replied, looking contented.

_"That's good! It means we can now send these fliers out to find new recruits."_ The spectacled woman said happily, producing a stack of fliers out of nowhere.

_"Ever so excited aren't we?"_

_"Of course."_ Her grin turned devious.

_"Alright. Everyone's dismissed. We shall all meet here at the afternoon."_

.

.

_"They went to Trost?"_ the young boy asked.

_"Yes. They will survey the area for potential threats."_ The blonde commander replied, his eyes not leaving his desk.

_"Why didn't you tell me?"_

Irvin looked up to the boy, his face serious.

_"You don't need any more distractions. You just need to focus on graduating. And I'll just do what I think is good for you."_

Levi felt somewhat angry but he knew Irvin was right. He respects his decisions for he has become some sort of a fatherly figure to him. He knew what is good for him. And he did not want to disappoint the man. But his inner turmoil is eating him away slowly despite all his efforts to put everything aside. The luggage felt heavier now. And even without distractions, he surely cannot focus with anything.

_Maybe he started noticing._

_"I will give you all the time you will need to visit her after you're finished. I cannot and will not take over your life. Everything will still be your decision in the end. Do not forget that, Levi."_

Levi had not answered him anymore and left his office silently.

The blond man sighed as he turned his chair towards the window. The boy was distracted and he looked a little weary. He seemed to be troubled about many things but he'll surely deny it if he'll ask. Boys of his age will get burned with their own emotions and are reckless without guidance. He was actually doing everything to keep the boy busy so he could at least forget and get his mind off of things. He was doing really well at first but he guessed everything is getting a bit too much for him to take.

_It won't be good for him to start breaking down now._

Irvin can't deny though that he feels bad for everything that has happened to him for he did not deserve any of it. He was still young and he has the world ahead of him. He can only help him in his little own way and he hoped he will suffice.

He, after all, cannot replace his family.

.

* * *

 

.

Another year and a half passed and Eren was glad that he survived school. But what's more difficult was the feeling of waiting for something that surely would not come. He hated the feeling more than anything, and he actually once thought to just let it all go and move on with his life. All the letters he sent flew like a bird but the replies faded like the wind until there was no more.

He didn't know but he still felt that he still, should go. He really hoped that his parents would not make it any more difficult for him and just give him his part of their deal. He studied hard enough, endured long enough and waited long enough already.

_"Eren, are you really sure about this? You can still change your mind."_ Carla said as tears welled in her eyes.

_"Mom, I've never been this sure."_

_"Mother, don't worry. I'll keep an eye on him."_ a brunet girl suddenly interjected.

The boy whipped his head on her direction at lightning speed.

_"You'll what? No! I told you already! You're not coming with me Mikasa. Why aren't you listening to me?"_

_"Shut up. Who knows what kind of troubles you'll get into? Besides I don't want Mom to get worried."_

_"She'll worry even more if you'll come with me!"_ Eren almost screeched at her. Mikasa seemed unfazed though.

_"Mom already agreed. You don't have a choice."_ The girl replied with finality in her tone.

The boy wanted to throw his hands in the air in utter frustration. He just grunted instead as he gave in for he knew he can't win.

_"Yeah, yeah. Whatever Mikasa. But just.. don't meddle about my personal stuff."_

The girl just smirked in response.

_"Great."_

.

.

_"Armin. You're going too?"_ Eren said in an unbelieving tone.

_"Of course! I thought I already told you Eren. I want to explore the world! If I could just be strong enough…"_ the blond boy seemed to get lost in his thoughts as he trailed off, dreamy eyes staring at the ferry in the distance.

_"Now this is getting really interesting."_ The brunet thought for he was actually beginning to feel happy about his decision and that he has a family and a friend around. He suddenly jolted as he heard a voice calling to them from behind. Annoyance showed in his face as he tried to ignore him.

_"Yo Eren! I can't believe you really have the guts to join the Military."_ Jean said mockingly as he approached them. His gaze fell on the blond kid beside the brunet, and feigned a shocked face.

_"Don't tell me you're also joining! Unbelievable."_

He turned towards the girl next and gave her a sly grin.

_"And you too, Mikasa? Well.."_

_"How about you join my company? I'll guarantee your safety."_

_"Thank you, but I don't need your assistance."_ Mikasa merely glanced at him as she replied. She just turned towards Eren again, clutching his arm, and dragging him to the direction of the ferry.

_"Let's go now Eren, Armin."_

The white haired boy seemed to be petrified in place as he looked at their retreating backs.

_"Like hell will I give up! Mikasa! Wait!"_

.

* * *

 

.

It has been a week since they arrived at Siganshina Military School. The first few days are definitely hell as the superior officers’ yelled obscenities at them at the top of their lungs. His muscles ached as they made them run in laps until they break. Not to mention that the food they serve tastes— well, tasteless. It was purely exhausting. Studying Military tactics is a breath of fresh air though. And the following weeks will be the start of hand to hand combat training and it seemed promising. If they pass, they will be trained for sword handling. Then it will be adept training. And finally, what they call the 3D-manuever training. Despite his aching muscles, Eren sure was excited.

He thought about Levi as he rested his weary bones in his not so comfortable bunk. Since he got here, he has never seen even a trace of him. He's been itching to ask someone about him but he didn't know who to ask nor approach. He let out a sigh as he thought about something better to do instead. He just ended up getting a little annoyed though as he thought how Mikasa seemed to be doing well in everything. _Well, she excels at everything in school, so there's actually nothing surprising about that._ But what really gets to him was Jean's constant presence around her, even though what he receives in return are just constant death glares. It was really entertaining to watch how his sister torments the poor boy. A smile broke to his face as he wondered what will actually make him give up.

.

.

It has just been a week and he was feeling tired from their expedition to the highlands. The barren land seemed to be unoccupied for some time already and he knew it was too late. No more humans live there. And no information was gathered. As depressing as it was, he just wanted to sleep the whole day and forget about the failed mission. They will not make any progress at this rate.

He is passing the hall leading to his room when he heard the harsh and sharp scream of commands that was surely directed to the Military's new victims. He peered outside the window and saw the new recruits that filled the parade ground. _There are actually plenty of them this year_ , he thought idly. He wondered what made them decide to join but dismissed the thought. He turned to leave but did a double take as his eyes caught something. He strained his eyes from where he was, scrutinizing his subject from the distance. His eyes widened a little as he saw a hint of green and dark brown hair.

.

_"You've got to be kidding me."_

.

He can't believe what he just saw. He was now at his room, pacing in circles for around five minutes already. Maybe he's just mistaken and is just seeing things. Eren has never shown interest in joining the Military so why will he be here? Right, he thought. He's seeing things now. He guessed thinking about the other too much caused his brain some damage.

Levi finally sat down to his bed placing his hand on his face. He felt like he's gonna have a headache soon. He'll just think about it later or maybe not at all. But what if it's really him? He doesn't know what to do. Maybe he'll just avoid him entirely?

He lied to his stomach and let out a groan.

.

* * *

 

.

Eren sat down the table along with the others for breakfast the next morning. It will be another gruelling day as always. He noticed that the crowd was particularly noisy and asked what it was all about.

_"What's with all the fuss?"_ he asked Armin.

_"The Scouting Legion is back from their expedition is what I've heard."_

_"Oh."_

_Nothing really interesting there._

Eren began to eat his meal in silence as he listened to the crowd's idle chatter.

_"Yeah, and did you know? They have the youngest soldier ever."_ A girl with auburn hair said and was gesturing with a piece of bread in her hand.

_"I heard he was an exceptional find by the commander."_ another girl chimed in. She had a blond hair like Armin's.

_"And he's been training him exclusively. At the age of fifteen he already graduated on top of his class. There is also a rumour that he's got promoted already or something."_

_"Impossible."_ the brunet girl choked as she tried to talk while eating.

_"Hey Sasha! You okay?"_

He tuned them off as he wondered about what he heard. _Recruits begin training mostly by the age of fifth teen._ But that boy has already finished. He must be really good if he graduated on top considering he was the youngest in class. If anything, it made him feel somewhat disheartened. _He must have really liked what he's been doing._ He wondered what motivates that person to be the best. For he himself won't still be able to give a straight answer if asked why he was here, for reason other than _him_ seems to defy him. But maybe that reason was enough. Or maybe he was just really being stubborn. But he already spent three years of his life waiting to be here.

.

.

They just finished endurance training under the scorching heat of the sun and Eren felt like he's going to collapse at any moment. It was like he's being cooked slowly and it left his skin burning. He wanted to have a shower so badly for his clothes stuck to him uncomfortably. He still has about an hour and a half to spare and maybe he can also squeeze a nap after lunch.

After scrubbing and drying himself clean, he now strolled at the hallway with renewed energy. He was on his way to the Lunchroom when he stopped in his tracks as he heard someone call him.

_"Hey there! Yes, you! Can you give a hand here kid?"_ a red-headed girl asked him. She sported thick glasses and a toothy smile is plastered in her face. He had a feeling that he had seen her somewhere before.

_"Uhm. Sure."_

_"What's your name kid? New recruit?"_

_"Yes. I'm Eren."_

_"Nice to meet you Eren, I'm Hanji by the way."_ She took his hand and shook it excitedly.

_"Now Eren, if you could be so kind and help me bring this to Captain, I'll be so grateful."_ She gave him a sweet smile.

_"Sure. What is it?"_

The red haired woman produced a stack of papers and dumped it to his hands. Her eyes twinkled.

_"This all needs to be signed. Just turn left to the next hallway and you'll see the Captain's Office near the end of the hall. You won't miss it!"_

_"Oh. Okay."_

_"Thank you Eren!"_ She happily chirped as she turned away very quickly, whistling to herself as she walked away.

_"Wait! Ms. Hanji. What's his name?"_

All he heard was whistling at the distance.

_"Great."_

.

The green eyed boy turned his head sideways as he read the labels amongst each room in the hallway. The doors all looked alike except from the fancy tags that suggested the room's occupant. _The room near the end,_ he reminded himself. Finding it, he walked slowly towards its direction and stopped uncertainly in his tracks.

He felt like he was nine again as he heard a sound coming from one of the rooms in his right, opposite to where he was headed.

It was the soft sound of a melody being played in a piano. It was a gentle tone that reminded him of something that he found a long time ago, something that he would have liked to keep but cannot own. Something that made him go all the way to get here. It's a little far-fetched and he might end up making a fool of himself but he can't calm his now pounding heart.

_"I'll just take a look"._

He reached for the door as he balanced the stack of papers on his other arm.

_-Click._

_“I’m just gonna open it a little—“_

_._

The playing stopped.

.

 

.

It was a peaceful afternoon and Levi just wanted to spend some time alone. It has been ages since he last played a piano and he was glad to find out that the Military owns one. He tested the keys at first, running his fingers across the keys, listening for flaws. As he found none, he started playing a melody and immersed himself at the comforting sound. He just wanted to forget everything, even for a short while.

But what seemed to be a peaceful afternoon will be ruined as he heard the door click behind him.

_“I. just. started_.”

He was totally annoyed for whoever that person was has got some nerve to not even knock. " _Talk about manners."_ He thought, irritated by the intrusion. ( _Maybe it was Hanji again.)_ He stopped his playing as he tried to not lose his cool. He sighed deeply and collected himself before acknowledging the person behind the door.

_._

_"May I help you?"_

Eren almost dropped the stack of papers as he heard the faint but smooth voice coming from inside the room.

Well. He's been caught. _Shit._ How the hell did he hear him?

_"I.. Uhm.. I'm just here to.."_ The brunet rummaged his mind as he thought of something believable.

What the hell's he's going to say? _I'm just here to take a peep?_ May he should run for it now.

_"Don't just stand there. Come in."_

_He sounded a little impatient now. Great. Just great. He doesn't know what to expect once he comes inside. Maybe he'll tell him that he's got lost or something? What if it's a high ranking officer—"_

His thoughts continued as he pushed the door open. And for the second time that day, Eren almost dropped the stack of papers he was holding.

_"Well what do you wan—t"_ Levi stopped at his words as he turned to look at his offending visitor. He thought he's going to have a heart attack.

Words seemed to elude him and all he was able to say was his name.

.

_"Eren."_

.

.

The brunet placed the documents on the table as the other gestured for him to come closer. His mind turned to goo and all he can manage is a blush as he fidgeted before the other.

The raven haired boy motioned his finger beside him.

_"Sit."_

They sat in awkward silence as no one dared to talk at the moment. The atmosphere was suffocating and the raven haired boy did what he thought could save him from this utter mess.

He played the piano, more gently now, to at least calm his own raging nerves. The boy beside him was still red and he just stared at his hands as he fiddled them.

After what seemed like hours, he felt the other boy lean to him, just like he always did when they were kids.

_He was still the same._

It made him feel comfortable, and he mustered some inner strength to ask the brunet a question he never wanted to ask.

_"Eren, did you hate me?"_

Levi felt his gut twist as the answer did not come. He did not seem to want to answer it entirely. It made him feel worse but maybe he really got upset because he tried to avoid him like a plague. He was about to face him again when the brunet's head rested on his shoulder.

_His_ eyes were now closed and sadness was etched in his face. He began to open his mouth and his voice was a mere whisper.

.

.

_"I thought I'll never see you again."_

.

.


	6. You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave some comments and tell me what you think so far. (; I am trying to improve and fix this story..

.

They didn't pretty much talk and he sent Eren out to take his lunch already. He just instructed him to leave the documents to him and focus on his day ahead. The brunet didn't make any fuss about it. Levi was annoyed that Hanji always dumps her work to anyone she comes across with but today will be an exception. He was happy even if he wasn't at all prepared to see who's behind that door.

He has surely grown tall since the last time he saw him. If possible, he has become more tanned than ever. But his green eyes were still the same, bright and alive.

 _And he still blushes like a girl_.

 _Maybe this isn't bad at all._ He'll just go crazy either way anyway, so he'll just better go crazy while he's around. At least he wouldn't have to just imagine his face anymore.

.

.

Eren spent the afternoon drifting in and out of Military tactics class. He cannot seem to take his mind off the raven haired boy. He surely had grown more handsome the last time he saw him. He still dressed as neatly as ever and he still wore a cravat around his pale neck. His blue eyes were still intense.

_And he still smelled and felt the same._

He's gonna get his ass served to him if his professor caught him daydreaming in his class.

Mikasa tried to keep herself from kicking the brunet under the table. He's been acting weird since lunch, getting lost at his own thoughts. Now he's not even paying attention in class. If he doesn't stop already, she'll really kick his butt. The boy seemed to snap out of it though, as suddenly feeling the glare that is boring a hole in his head.

.

.

The day cannot seem to end and all the new recruits were now gathered at the parade ground. An announcement was made as they were all summoned to hear what the higher ups are about to say. They stood in attention as they waited for it to start.

A balding man appeared accompanied by two officers from the Military Police. He was about the age of fifty, Eren thought. They unanimously gave him a salute to the heart as the man stood before them.

.

 _"Good evening, lads. I am General Pixis, and I have a little announcement to make."_ He said, flashing them a disarming smile.

 _"I went here personally to see your faces."_ He continued, as he gave every one of them a pointed look.

.

_"First of all, if you haven't known already, only the top twenty that will graduate from this batch will be given the opportunity to choose what division of the Military they wanted to join."_

_._

_"Will you be serving your King?"_

_"Or will you serve your people?"_

_._

_"The choice is up to you."_

_"The rest will be divided accordingly, and the Division Commanders will be the ones to choose who joins who."_

He paused as he let the words sink in. His pleased expression shifted to seriousness.

.

_"Secondly, after finishing your Military tactics training, every one of you will surely realize the weight that this profession carries for what you will be learning from that time on will be entirely.. different."_

_"If anything, it will help you decide whether you will still pursue being a soldier, or quit and return to your families."_

The crowd seemed to grow uneasy as they heard those words. Faint whispers can be heard as they cannot contain the curiosity to themselves.

.

_"Third and last.. and the most important of all."_

_"If all of you will decide to stay, do your best."_

_._

_._

_"And stay alive."_

_._

* * *

 

.

He still hasn't seen Levi for the next three days. And the massive expanse of the Military building is not helping at all. _Too large, too many rooms._ It's like finding a needle in a haystack. Eren thought that he might be able to find him at the music room again, but it's always empty as of late.

Eren forced the thoughts out of his head as they once again, stood in attention at the parade ground for the morning ceremony. Today they are allowed to stay for some time before training starts. They said that the Scouting Legion will be leaving for another expedition, and they can observe, or even, talk to them.

 _"Here they come!"_ someone shouted at a distance.

Everyone's excited faces turned to the direction of the large squad, eyes flying from one soldier to another.

Eren has got his second shock for the week as he saw familiar faces riding their horses to the gates of Siganshina.

 _"Irvin."_ He thought, dumfounded. _Isn't he Levi's guardian or something? Or his piano teacher?_

And to his right, was none other than Levi. He thought he also saw Petra there too.

_"Eren, if you don't close your mouth, a fly might get caught in there."_

Eren was pulled from his current state of shock by Mikasa's remark. He just rolled his eyes at her direction. He can't believe it. _So Irvin is from the military as well?_ He looked like a high ranking official for he strode in front of everybody else. Levi followed closely behind him, looking nowhere but straight ahead.

 _"Ahhh. It's such a good morning today right, Young Captain?"_ It was Hanji's familiar voice. She brought her horse close to where Levi was, to Eren's bewilderment.

 _"Young Captain?"_ The brunet repeated, eyes widening. _Don't' tell me…_

Levi didn't pay Hanji much attention as she continued to babble beside him.

 _"Ever so grumpy!"_ she suddenly said, poking the boy's cheeks with her finger as she cackled happily away.

Levi glared at her in response, looking towards the blond man instead, and ignoring Hanji once more.

.

_"Commander."_

_._

Eren didn't know what's more shocking, Irvin being the commander of the Scouting Legion, or Levi being the _Captain._

.

* * *

.

Unbelievingly, he was granted permission to see the _Captain_ after the Legion came back from their recent expedition. But of course, he has to answer a lot of questions from Hanji first. She seemed to enjoy learning about the two of them too much and she even promised that it will just be their secret.

Eren now sat in front of Levi's table, watching him do paperwork. Looking at how tall it was, it surely will take him a whole day to finish all of it.

 _"Eren, you'll just bore yourself in here after three minutes."_ The raven haired boy said as he peered at him from his desk.

_"I just wanted to ask you something."_

He seemed unnaturally serious, and Levi felt a now familiar twist in his gut. He put his pen down, and looked at his green, green eyes.

_"Do we have a problem, Eren?"_

The brunet did not answer immediately for he was debating with himself up to this last minute to why he was here. But he wanted to see him, and he cannot contain his emotions anymore for the past few days. He thought to just let it go entirely, for it held no importance. _But was it really unimportant? Then why does he have to feel this way? Where does it leave him now?_ He surely didn't know where he stands anymore.

He returned his intense blue gaze and answered softly.

.

 _"So what part of you is not a lie?"_ Eren tried, but his shaky voice gave him away.

.

The raven haired boy felt like he was hit by a rock, crushing him underneath.

He should have known this coming, but he didn't. His mind was too occupied with his duties, with the Legion, with _him_. He can feel _his_ anger now from where he sat, and he just wanted for it all to stop.

.

_"It seems like I really don't know anything about you, Levi."_

_"Is our.. friendship even true? Or did you just need someone to distract you while you wait?!"_

_._

He was fisting at his pants and Eren knew that this isn't going anywhere. Why he was making a big deal out of this, he didn't know. But he wanted to hear what he's going to say. He wanted to get a reaction from his impassive face. He want to see him get angry, frustrated, anything, just anything. He wanted to even hurt him just like how he hurts right now.

But instead, all he heard was his audible sigh of frustration.

.

_"I am really sorry Eren, but no matter what I say now will not change anything."_

_Or will it?_

.

Levi still looked calm despite of it, his voice levelled as he talked slowly. But Eren didn't know how difficult the situation was for him right now. Just seeing the anger in his green eyes is more than enough. He wasn't taught and he wasn't prepared to handle things of this sort. If only he can tell him how conflicted and frustrated he was with himself. He cannot think of anything else to say to make this even worse than it is now.

.

 _"I know."_ Eren suddenly replied, his voice close to a whisper.

.

He has lost. And he was right; he has to move on already. There is no point in arguing about things that were deemed to be unimportant to _him_. _This was really just a bad idea, a very immature, bad idea._ Everything he did felt plain stupid now and he just want to get out of here. But he just can’t, for his mere voice made him stay.

_"I may have lied about everything, but one thing had always been true."_

The green eyed boy looked up to the other as he spoke, and actually saw remorse in his face. If anything, he looked almost vulnerable, and it made his heart clench.

.

 _"What is?"_ Eren asked softly.

.

.

_"You."_

_._

He can't help but flush at what he just heard. His earlier feeling of anger suddenly dissipated and is now replaced with utter self-consciousness. He cannot look at him at the moment and he felt like dying from embarrassment for the way he makes him _feel._ Just one word from him and he had turned into a blushing mess.

The atmosphere had lightened considerably and it made Levi feel better. Just one look at Eren’s face and he knew that he has forgiven him already. He felt like he really didn't deserve it all of a sudden, just like that, but telling him a little part of the truth actually makes him feel a lot better. _Maybe, he can actually fix this._

Seeing the other's growing uneasiness, Levi stood from his seat and went to the brunet's side. His green eyes looked up to him, face still flushing, and mouth open. The raven haired boy placed his fingers beneath his chin, and shut it.

He gave him a rare smile.

_"Want to go outside?"_

Levi didn't know how it was possible for the other to get even redder but it made him feel happy. _He had really missed him._

He received a very welcome nod in response.

..

.

Eren knew that he will be explaining a lot of things from the looks of it now. Just the amount of stares they are getting says it all. They are now in the Lunchroom together and he was sitting next to Levi that was now eating in silence. He doesn't know but he felt like everyone is talking about them right now, for those hushed whispers seemed suspicious enough. He looked to where Armin and Mikasa were seated. They are not looking at them in awe like the others, but a mild confusion can be seen in there. Jean looked undeniably happy today as he was sitting right next to his sister. He also looks at them from time to time, but aside from his half-sister's piercing looks at him, everything felt fine.

He turned his gaze back to Levi and saw that he was finished already.

 _"I don't know how you managed to eat the food here."_ Eren remarked automatically. He was used to the food here now, but it still doesn't change the fact that it tasted bad.

 _"It's a little disgusting but you'll get used to it."_ The raven boy replied, wiping his mouth with a handkerchief. He turned to face him now, asking him a question.

_"What's your schedule this afternoon?"_

_"Just Military Tactics class."_

_"I see.."_

_"Want to have a spar with me afterwards?"_

Eren was taken aback by the sudden question, but the idea actually sounded interesting. At least maybe he can test what he learned so far.

_"Really? Are you sure about this?"_

_"Of course."_

A wide smile erupted from Eren’s face. _This will be fun._

_"Great."_

.

He started to regret his decision as soon as he landed in his ass for the first time that afternoon. It seemed like everything he knew in class until now is pretty much useless as he has been immobilized by Levi for at least ten times now, in a row. He was really quick and man, he can really kick some ass. And he can honestly say that he was _even holding back_. Damn.

_"Again."_

_"Wait.. just wait a—minute, I- just- need to – catch my breath—" w_ as the Eren's chopped reply.

Levi crouched in front of him, and offered him his hand. Eren looked at it hesitantly, before he took it, grasping his hand a little too tight. The other boy seemed quite confused but his expression shifted to shock as realized that he was now the one being swiftly trapped in an arm lock. It happened because he actually let his guard down, and Eren took the chance while he was actually being concerned with the other. He is now the one facing the ground as the brunet straddled his back, keeping him in place.

 _"Ha! Finally!"_ the brunet said triumphantly. Levi can see him smiling broadly. He grunted as he replied with fake annoyance.

_"Yeah. You've got me. Stop straddling me and get up now."_

_"You're heavy."_

The brunet only looked at him but he did move a little as he released his right hand and rolled him to his back. He still had the mischievous smile in his face as he still straddled his thighs. The blue eyed boy gave him a look of impatience as he crossed his arms in his chest.

Eren gave him a toothy smile in return.

_"Levi Heichou."_

Levi felt his eye twitch. He shot the brunet a mild glare.

_"Stop calling me that.. It sounds weird coming from you."_

_"But I think I like calling you Heichou."_

_"Say that again and I'll smack you in the head."_

_"Levvvviii…"_

_"Heichouuu.."_

Eren said slowly, dragging the words out of his mouth.

The raven haired boy now glared at him at full force as he reminded him to get off.

_"That's it Eren.” “Get off.” “Now."_

_._

Instead of getting up, Eren did the complete opposite as he placed his hands to neither side of his face, trapping him totally.

Levi’s senses seemed to have heightened tenfold as it only focused on the boy that loomed above him. Everything became a blur except Eren, and all he knew was his sudden closeness as he leaned down to him and whispered to his ear, _"make me."_

He was petrified on the spot as his voice sent shivers down his spine. He cannot believe that Eren did what he just did. _Did he just tease him?_ He can feel the blush that was about to form in his face and willed for it to stop.

The green eyed boy lifted himself quickly away from Levi's ear as he let out a light-hearted laugh. He has been curious how the other would react. He felt a little uneasy though as he saw his still impassive face, but he doesn't look mad at all. He was maybe imagining it but he thought he saw a faint blush in his cheeks.

He came out of his ogling when he received a sudden flick in the forehead.

_"Ow."_

_"I told you to get up already."_

He almost pouted in response as he climbed off of him, unconsciously rubbing his forehead.

.

They said their goodbyes and they left to go to their own ways for the night. Levi is busy after all. Eren had a good day today and he was feeling more alive than he was for the past three years of his life. Things went unexpectedly better and he hopes it will stay the way it was from now on.

.

.

.

.

He is now in what seemed like a room in a dungeon, darkness creeping on every corner of the room. His heart began to race as he felt _his_ warm breath on his jaw, as if teasing him gently. He involuntarily squirmed as lips grazed below his ear and a warm tongue licked at his earlobe. But it was suddenly gone and he now saw a pair of piercing green eyes that shone brightly despite of the dark. It looked down to him and it was unnaturally _beautiful_. He felt his weight as other straddled him now, pulling at his cravat gently, slowly untying it from his neck. Warm fingertips unlace the buttons of his shirt, exposing his body to the chilling air around them.

His breath got caught in his throat as _his_ mouth landed against his neck, kissing and sucking his skin passionately. _His_ hands held his waist in place as he continued to caress him with his mouth, travelling downwards to his chest, leaving goose bumps where he left. Shivers ran through his body as he spoke his name, smooth and sensual.

_"Levi."_

The green eyed boy gave him an otherworldly smile and Levi’s mind was reduced to a complete haze. He cannot seem to move as he let _his_ hands wander through his body, sending pleasure right to his groin. He was not able to contain his moan anymore as he finally closed his eyes and submit to his lustful needing. _His_ breath hovered over his mouth for second, and was gone by the next. His ghostly voice echoed once more.

_"You smell so good I want to devour you right now."_

The world spun as his two middle fingers was engulfed by his sweet, wet mouth, his tongue swirling around it. He was so aroused right now, and he wanted more, from this boy, from this dream, this nightmare. He tried to reach for him, to touch him, kiss him, but he seemed to get a little further until he vanished, fading into the darkness beyond.

.

He jolted as he woke up, drenched in sweat. His hair stuck at his forehead and his breathing was erratic. Moreover, he had a painful erection that needed attention.

.

 _"Fuck."_ Levi cursed as he tried to calm himself down.

That boy can turn him into a sweaty-tangled mess even in his dreams. He tried, and willed for his problem to go away, as rolled to his side, clutching a pillow.

.

.

 


	7. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait...

.

_"Yo Eren! I can't believe I saw you with Levi the other day."_ Jean said, a look of astonishment on his face.

_"I was a little shocked too seeing him last week. Never really saw this coming. So are the two of you—"_ He was cut off when Connie suddenly interrupted him.

_"Hey, hey now Jean, how come you're calling the Scouting Legion's Captain by his name? Are you close to him or something?!”_

The white haired boy looked shocked for a moment before he replied shamelessly,

_"What? Oh, didn't I tell you Connie? We went to school together. About.. five years ago. Me, Levi and Eren."_ He slung his arm around the brunet as he looked pointedly at him, grinning wide.

_"Right?"_

Eren fought the urge to roll his eyes in return. He felt a little awkward now, as his fellow trainees flocked around him, hungry for some gossip. Armin and Mikasa just sat beside him in silence, waiting for what he is about to say.

_"How did you know him?"_ Marco started, sounding genuinely curious.

_"Uhm.."_

It was a little difficult than he had expected, but he continued nonetheless.

_"We met when we are still kids. Me and dad went to their house to visit his mother. She was my father's patient back then."_

_"So your father was a doctor? And his mother was sick?”_ Christa cut in, as her brows pulled in a small frown.

_"Is she.. still around?"_ She continued hesitantly.

_"No."_

The blonde girl looked apologetic.

_"Oh. That's a little sad.. I'm sorry."_

_"It was.."_

The last thing Eren wanted to do was to talk about _his_ mother. It's just way too personal. He just purposefully left it hanging in there, as he waited for somebody else to change the topic. Sasha jumped in quickly.

_"What is he like, Eren?"_

_Now that was a lot better, even just a little_ , Eren thought.

_"Levi? Well he's.."_ the brunet didn't know where to start. He can probably talk about him the whole day saying everything he loved about him, but he just rather settle for a safe answer. He tried to continue, keeping it short.

_"We'll he's really a nice person once you know him. He's a little quiet, straightforward and serious but.."_ He suddenly trailed off as he thought about how gentle he could actually be; how he can play a wonderful melody by the piano and how he sometimes gives him a smile that makes him melt. But those were the things that he can only share with him; the only thing he could consider was his.

_"But?"_ Sasha followed up.

_"But he really looks little scary."_ Connie finished.

The brunet smiled at that for he surely can be intimidating despite his height.

_"And he's really strong. But most of all.."_ Eren paused to emphasize what he'll say next.

.

_"He's such a clean freak."_

.

He heard simultaneous groans.

.

* * *

 

.

It was a perfect day and everyone lined up in the parade ground as the instructors prepared the training equipment that will be introduced that day in Maneuver class. Adept skills, what they learned, were pretty essential for a soldier to survive in battle. It uses one's natural abilities to perform evasive and offensive movements, using agility as an advantage all while suspended in mid-air. They need to get used with operating the 3D maneuver gear to be able to perform and perfect the skills needed to be qualified as a soldier, because if they fail, it will be the end of it.

_"You need to remember brats, when you receive your gear, treat it right, for your life depends on it, literally."_ The instructor reminded them grimly while everyone was being handed with the equipment.

_"First things first."_

_"You need to wear the straps right because it supports all your weight. It is designed to hold, distribute and even out your whole body mass so you will have perfect balance."_

The instructor demonstrated as they all stared in concentration, but why they need to use technology like this, no one still knows. _Why use those if they are going to fight against humans? Maybe it served more purpose in tactical surveillance and stealth missions more than anything,_ Eren mused as he tried to listen as the instructor babbled endlessly on the topic.

Sooner that day they were asked to try and be lifted by the maneuver gear one by one, and it was fairly easy and it is the basic skill required to pass the class. For the rest of the future classes will be dedicated in finding their own style and perfecting basic and advanced movements with it. It proved to be a rather versatile equipment but without something to grab on to, it is pretty much useless in open areas without buildings or trees.

.

* * *

 

.

Days have passed and Eren has only been seeing glimpses of Levi around the monstrous fortress, either when he was doing something nor just passing by, he seem to cannot get a hold of him lately. He just walks past him quickly, giving him a glance or a nod. _He_ felt a little strange to him, and it makes him worry. He was actually been looking forward to maybe practice with him or spar with him more (if that is not much to ask), but he guessed the other really got no time to spare. He wished that he just finish and graduate already, then he would be able to join the Scouting Legion.

.

Levi has been staring at a single document for ten minutes now, still not comprehending what it says. His mind was pretty occupied with something else and he was becoming really frustrated of his pending work. It has been days and he's still not able to meet Eren in the eye. How could he, when he cannot think innocently of him anymore? After that weird nightmare of his, he surely had not recovered his sense of sanity. Since then, he tried to avoid him entirely, walking away quickly when he sees him around, for Eren surely seemed to be _everywhere._

He knows it wouldn't fix anything but maybe it will just go away when he pays no attention to it. _Right. He is totally not paying attention to it right now._ He thought sarcastically as he pushed the document away from his face and back to stack it came from.

_"To hell with it."_ Levi snapped as he stormed out of the room and headed outside.

.

Levi stood quietly as he saw the green-eyed brunet in a particular clearing they sparred in for some time ago. He was wielding the military training sword in his hands and has been practicing on slicing on a dummy for about six times now. It looked like he was having a hard time with it. He finally cannot stand just watching him, and decided to step in.

_"You're doing it wrong."_ He stated flatly as approached Eren's side.

The brunet whipped his head in his direction, a smile automatically appearing in his face. He was looking fully alert now.

_"Hey, Levi. What are you doing here?"_ Eren asked eagerly.

_"Watching you try and fail."_ The shorter boy replied, teasing him. He received a pout in return, and was amused as Eren furrowed his brows and let out a high-pitched reply.

_"I was trying!"_

_"Try harder."_

Eren paused as he tried to compose himself, sounding more defensive.

_"I just got this earlier."_

Levi actually thought that he was going to roll his eyes at him, but the brunet just sighed in frustration.

_"I just can't do it right. It always ends up cutting too shallow."_

_"Because you're using your hands."_

_"What?"_

_"What do you mean?"_ Eren replied in a suddenly confused tone. The shorter boy stood in front of him now, taking the swords from his hands.

_"When you swing your swords, you should not only use your hands. Use your entire body instead, drawing your force from your feet up to your arms."_

The brunet nodded unconsciously.

_"Show me?"_ Eren asked.Levi nodded in return.

_"Watch."_

He stared as Levi parted his legs apart widely, stepping one foot forward and bringing the two swords up, one higher, and one at level to his right shoulder. He twisted his upper body along to his right, and swung.

The dummy's head flew in response to the force that cut right through it, fast and clean. Eren stared in awe, for the other boy looked anything but fierce in those swords. Even dangerous, he thought. Not to mention what seemed to be a dead look that he's got in his eyes for a fleeting moment.

_"Think you can do that?"_

He was back to earth again as he heard his voice.

_"I'll try."_

Eren tried to smile his way from his nervousness as his intense blue gaze watched him carefully. He just needed to do it like the way he did and he will not endure embarrassing himself. He placed his foot forward, as he twist and swung the swords with his hands. He immediately felt the difference as the blades sliced deeper into the dummy's body, almost cutting it in half.

_"Wow. That surely made it easier."_ The brunet commented as he looked at the other once more, smiling at him gratefully. He received an appreciative nod in response.

_"Good. But it still doesn't change the fact that they have shitty instructors back there."_

The brunet laughed at his sharp remark, inching closer to the other. He replaced his swords back at its holster and slung his arm around the other boy. He cannot help himself. He begun to walk as he dragged the other along him easily, involving him in an idle chatter. _To hell with training._ He just rather waste his time with him.

_"Say, Levi. You think I can be good enough to join your squad?"_

The raven haired boy was taken aback by the sudden question as he stopped walking, a look of dread in his face.

_"You're better off in the Police force."_ Levi said, his gaze not leaving the other's face.

His brows met in his forehead as his lips turned downwards in a scowl. Eren almost groaned out his reply.

_"Nahh. You're not going to babysit me just like Mikasa don't you?"_ he asked accusingly.

"…."

_"Please tell me ."_ The brunet pleaded as heard no response, his eyes widening as he tried not to shake the boy beside him. Eren received a raised eyebrow and he pouted once more as the shorter boy raised his hand and patted his head despite their height difference.

_"Maybe you should really be just a good boy and follow your sister."_ Levi said as he ruffled the Eren's hair. He wriggled off from the other's grip on his shoulder, reluctantly, and walked forward, but stopping short to ask something that he's forgotten.

_"Why are you here, Eren?"_

_"Huh? What do you mean—?"_ Eren said as he walked towards the other. Levi turned towards him again, rephrasing his question.

_"Why did you join the Military?_

The green eyed boy hesitated at this point for he was not prepared to answer this question now. He could just say _"because I followed you here" or "I wanted to spend time with you" or simply "I wanted to be with you",_ but he knows it isn't right. He knows it will ruin everything between them and he is not yet ready to take that risk. Three years of waiting will be wasted because he told him the truth.

_"I really don't know.."_

His lie is as low as a whisper as he limped beside the other boy. He has no idea if he is still being rational about things, but he does not want to give this up. But what if he already lost the battle in the first place?

Levi was startled to hear his small voice. He didn't understand why he suddenly looked so lost. _Will he tell him if he asked?_ _He doubted it, but how the hell was he supposed to know?_ A visible frown formed in his face.

_"If you're not sure about this, you really should think twice."_

Green eyes met his gaze and somehow the resolve in them came back.

_"Maybe I am not sure right now but I will be, and when the time comes.."_ Eren trailed off as a sad smile grazed his face.

.

_"You'll see."_

.

As days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months, the trainees progressed with learning sword handling, 3D gear maneuvering, horse-back riding, gun firing and hand to hand combat. All was well and Eren felt like he was actually doing great with it especially since Levi seemed to be _there_ whenever he needed a little help with training. He cannot express how much he appreciated his help, for he knows that Levi didn't have much time in his hands, and it just motivates him even more to get stronger, as strong as him, an equal with him. If he can prove to everybody that he was worth it, then he would be able to fight by _his_ side when the time comes. He was sure now that this is what he wanted to do. Even if _he_ is always once step ahead of him, he will strive to catch up. Whatever consequences he will face, he will be prepared.

.

* * *

 

.

The smell of liquor hung heavily inside the room of the Military Police headquarters. It was early in the afternoon and the day was going slowly like it always does. The squad leader strolled casually at the corridors outside as he watched the busy district of Trost below. Being assigned as a stationary troop sure was boring. Aside from taking care of petty cases of thefts and gang fights, the humongous district was pretty peaceful. The people are generally happy and they can just spend their days smoking and drinking booze. A few more hours and he will be able to watch as the sun sets in the east. He remained there standing peacefully as he stared in the horizon beyond.

.

Once again the bells rang all across the district.

.

He was awakened from his drunken stupor as he heard the echoes of warning coming from every direction in town.

_"The hell is that for? Is there another drill?"_ The squad leader looked around as he heard hurried footsteps coming towards him.

_"Sir Gavin, I have a report coming from the South station."_

Gavin waved his hand at the officer, urging him to continue. He felt a heavy mass in his gut as he saw the sweat in other's forehead and the look of urgency in his face.

_"About an hour ago, several of those… "things" were spotted entering the southernmost gate, sir. The police force tried containing it."_

_"What?! What's the status now?"_ Gavin asked, shock showing in his voice and face.

_"They weren't able control it. They need back-up immediately, sir."_

_"How many are we talking about here?"_

Gavin's eyes widened as he heard of his reply for never in so many years that those creatures were spotted near the district. Reports had always said that the Military had wiped the left overs from the epidemic in Maria ten years ago, but for it to reach here in Trost, now, all of a sudden, is just unimaginable. How did they slip from the grasps of the Military? Was there a new outbreak? He gritted his teeth as he felt the cold sweat breaking from his skin. It will be chaos if they would not be able to contain it. The public does not really know anything and he was sure panic will arise. He needs to decide and act now.

.

* * *

 

.

_"We have an incoming report sir."_

Petra said as she quickly strode the commander's office. It was nine in the morning and the Scouting Legion was planning another expedition to Maria when the petite girl came rushing in. Irvin eyed her curiously as he motioned for her to come closer. She looked dead serious and he's getting a bad feeling about it.

_"Go on Petra."_

_"This is a message two days ago from Trost, sir. The district.."_

_"It was under attack."_

A sudden look of horror passed the blond man's face as he heard what she had said. He already knew what it meant, and it means everything has gone bad. He spared glances at the raven haired boy in the room and saw his grim look.

_"How many?"_ the blond man continued.

_"Unknown. But they were able to wipe out half of the population in a day."_

_"What?!"_ Irvin blurted out in shock as his jaw clenched hardly in his face.

_"They need more soldiers, sir."_

Everybody seemed to stop breathing for a moment. Half or even more of the Trost population is wiped out. And for the Military Police to ask for help despite their massive number meant everything was going terribly wrong. Irvin can't help but think about what happened to Maria ten years ago. How it has become a barren and ruined land now. How it was afterwards forgotten by the government like it never existed. How the bodies piled up and burned in a massive burial. The nightmare was happening again. It enraged his soul and he promised a long time ago that he will do everything to end it.

He stared at everyone, communicating with a silent message. A look of determination settled on his face.

_"Gather everyone in the Legion and prepare. We are going to Trost."_

.

.

There was a commotion as everyone in the Scouting Legion was gathered in the parade ground. Eren's class looked outside as they watched the soldiers line-up in what looked like a sudden meeting with the Generals and the Commanders. But everyone returned to their seats as one of the Military Trainee Officers suddenly entered the room.

_"I hope everybody is having a good day today. Unfortunately something of great importance came up."_ The officer paused, looking grim.

_"We will need everyone's help. It is far too early for everybody right now, but consider this as training."_

Everybody tensed.

_"First, every trainee will be assigned in a relief operation only, unless pulled out and assigned another task. You will aid other soldiers in treating the injured, evacuation of civilians, and peace keeping."_

_"Second, follow your superior's orders and don't go alone anywhere by yourself."_

_"Third, prepare your 3D maneuver gear and equip it at all times. Everyone shall gather at the parade ground in an hour."_

Everyone seemed to have an ominous feeling about the sudden orders and Eren finally dared to ask, raising his hands for a question.

_"Sir, can you at least tell us what's happening?"_

The Trainee Officer shot him a dreadful look, but did give him a reply that the boy regretted knowing.

_"Trost is under siege. They need our help to contain the problem."_

His green eyes opened wide as shock shot right through his body. He felt like he was about to stutter as he stood up to ask more questions. Mikasa's attention was also now at full, her eyes deadly.

_"Attacked? By whom?! When?! Sir—I'm from Trost. Please tell me what's—"_

The officer raised his hand authoritatively to cut him off.

_"I don't have all the details right now. You'll know when you get there. So just shut your mouth and save your energy until then. Everyone's dismissed."_

.

.

Eren can't keep away the nagging feeling as he packed the things he will need. They will support the Scouting Legion in a clearing operation of some sort. Why it needed to be the trainees, he didn't know. _Maybe they needed more soldiers to stay to guard the fortress in case of a pre-emptive strike from the enemy?_

Mikasa was trying to assure him that everything will be fine but his gut is heavy and something felt terribly wrong. He tried but his mind drifted to his mother and father back home and the feeling intensified tenfold. Trost was under attack. There is a possibility of a nation war, for the district was not neutral after all. For many years, other countries tried to conquer other nation’s to enlarge their territory. But never had once anyone tried to do so in Trost nor any other districts, under Rose, for the Military that served the King were massive in comparison to any other nations. He hoped that the situation wasn't that grave and everyone was fine. It will take them a whole day to get there. And it wasn't fast enough.

.

* * *

 

.

Dark clouds hung low as the Scouting Legion approached the entrance to a town slowly. They just reached the Trost district an hour ago and immediately they were dispatched to survey the area. All the survivors were already secured and what was left to do now is containment.

The smell of burnt wood and an eerie silence filled the air as the unmistakable stench of decay floated along with it, making their insides turn slowly, while cold sweat trickled their bodies. Their horses seemed agitated as well, disturbed by the foggy environment.

_"They burned everything."_

Hanji remarked in an unbelieving tone as she scoured the place with her eyes.

The blond man continued to stride ahead, keeping their pace slow as they entered deeper into the city.

_"I guess they tried to stop them from totally entering the district by burning everything across their path. It looked like it worked for some time but they cannot risk on burning the whole damned place."_

_"Where do we start?_ _This fog surely isn't helping."_ Levi suddenly interjected.

Irvin drove his horse to a halt, as he made it turn around to face his army.

_"We need to split up."_

_"Levi, take your squad south."_

_"Hanji, you go east."_

_"Mike, lead your squad to the west."_

_"All the other remaining squads will go on standby in the middle. Assign someone in your squad to do the relay. If your squad gets caught in an encounter, fire a red smoke signal. Fire a green one once you cleared an area. If you need help, fire a black round. We will do everything to reach your squad if something worse happens."_

_"My squad will be heading north."_

Everyone assembled with their squads immediately, relaying their orders. Levi halted as he turned back to Irvin, waiting for his signal.

_"Search for more survivors."_

_"And eliminate everything that isn't human."_

.

.

Eren frantically searched the evacuation area for the familiar faces of his mother and father. The sea of faces that flooded the Military Police barracks portrayed the horror of what took place in the past three days. The incessant crying of men, women and children seemed almost unbearable to watch. He cannot calm the throbbing in his chest as he still not found the ones he was looking for.

_"Where are they?"_ he gritted his teeth as he scanned through the crowd once more.

_"Eren. They're not here."_ He snapped his eyes towards Mikasa as she approached him, her face in deep concern.

_"I need to find them. They might still be in the city somewhere. Anywhere. They might need help."_

_"I'm coming with you."_ Mikasa's look was deadly as she grabbed his arm, telling him silently that the matter can't be argued.

They might get reprimanded later but Eren doesn't care anymore. He needs to find them. He needs to make sure that they are all right. He needs to know everything that has happened. He will not leave this place until he made sure they were alright.

_"We cannot be seen. Let's go."_

.

.

He felt the shudders that went down his spine as they entered the looming city ahead. The once lively and bright place was now empty and smog has covered a large part of it, preventing the sun from going through. The smell of rotting flesh was revolting enough to make him throw up but he pushed it out of his mind quickly as they approached the familiar path leading to their village. They have been maneuvering with the 3D gear for almost an hour now and they haven't seen a civilian, or any sign of the living yet. Soldiers that are searching the city became scarce as they went deeper to the places that are filled with smog. There were just the two of them now.

_"IS ANYBODY HERE?"_ Eren shouted as they neared the row of houses, looking in every direction as he strained his ears for any sound. Mikasa has already hurried to their house though, looking at the window from the outside. He jogged towards her when he saw her try to open the door.

_"It's locked from the inside."_ The brunet girl said as it didn't budge beneath her weight.

_"Let me try."_

Eren slammed the door for the third time with his body and it gave up completely, letting him stumble upon the floor. He got up to his feet as he quickly ran around the house, breathless. He isn't expecting to find anyone here but he was still hoping nonetheless.

And he stopped as he saw her, lying in her stomach in the kitchen floor.

His shock was tremendous.

_"Mom?"_

He called for her but the figure didn't make a move, cannot seem to make a move. He was not sure if he was trembling or if the ground was shaking for he can't stop the tremors in his body as he reached out to her, shifting her torso towards him. Cold. She was cold already and pools of crimson had dried beneath her by the floor. He seemed to stagger for words as the air he breathed choked him. His vision is beginning to blur as tears stung his eyes, forcing their way out of him in a silent cry.

_"Mom?"_ he tried again as he touched her broken face. A chunk of her shoulder was missing, along with her neck and left arm.

_"Eren!"_ Mikasa called as she stared at him and the broken remains of what used to be their mother. What has done this to her wasn't human, she was sure of it. It was an animal, a monster even, for a human can't possibly stomach such a grisly act. Or maybe, that person was deranged, sick in the mind and soul. She tried not to trip as she staggered walking towards him, feeling nauseous.

_This isn't happening._ Eren thought. He was definitely having a nightmare for everything felt surreal at the moment. Everything was a dream, from the silent, abandoned city, to the smell of rot and him, coming home to her now lifeless mother. He wanted to wake up now to see her smiling face as she welcomed him home, and feel her warmth as she trapped him in a tight embrace.

He screamed.

.

Eyes seemed to move frantically to the sound of a pained cry that echoed amongst the misty sky. It followed the sound instinctively like a beacon, inviting everyone as they moved away from the darkest crevices that concealed them from everyone else.

He screamed over and over again as he tried to grasp the reality before him. The brunet girl wrapped him in her arms as she tried to not share his harsh cries that tear her soul apart. Not now, not today, she thought, as she held him tightly as if to protect him from the alien world they were in right now. She needed to be strong. She does not know what is happening but she cannot lose herself when Eren is breaking down.

She tried collecting her thoughts but felt an involuntary shiver as she heard a grating sound by window all of a sudden. It felt ominously terrifying as she heard something sharp scratching against it, trying to make its way in. She willed herself to look behind her to see, but she snapped back to Eren as he suddenly stiffened beneath her grasp. She called his name as she followed his gaze, going to the kitchen's ceiling. She froze.

Its eyes glowed as it snarled and crawled its way slowly to ceiling, its body bare, hands and feet clutching and grating against the wooden walls. _It_ sent them a hungry stare, like a wild animal looking at its prey. Mikasa shifted nervously in her place as her eyes stared against it, her mind going blank. She released the breath she was holding as she suddenly heard Eren's shaking voice call out to her silently.

_"Mikasa."_

He gripped her arms tightly as tears stopped flowing down his face. His wide eyes stared against the creature by the ceiling, seizing it automatically, his mind apprehending involuntarily, unconsciously.

_"We need to get out of here. Now."_

_"Eren, what is that—"_ she trailed off as she saw him unsheathe one of his military swords from his holster.

_"That thing.."_

Eren continued, a look of terror crossing his face.

_"I'm sure whatever it is, I need to kill it."_

.

They both automatically scrambled backwards as it suddenly lunged from above, landing on all fours in front of them. Mikasa was petrified in place as she stared while it crawled quickly to their direction like a giant spider. The green eyed boy quickly lunged forward, stabbing it through its back and pinning it against the floor. He turned to the girl and screamed at her to run.

_"Mikasa—!"_ he was cut off as it suddenly bit his leg, forcing him to let out another scream.

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

The boy twisted his blade in reaction, forcing it deeper against the creature's body. His fear was mixed with a sudden rage now, as he tried to pry his leg from its clutch.

_"You fucker!"_

_"Why don't you just die!"_

He seemed to have hurt it as it released his leg to let out a shrill cry. Adrenaline rushing, he quickly stepped backwards leaving the blade that was restraining the creature into the floor. He draws out his other sword, and lunged forward once more, stabbing the creature through its neck. It squirmed and shrieked beneath him and it made his own flesh quiver in revulsion.

Whatever it was, it does not seem to want to die that easily. Eren took the opportunity and pulled Mikasa who seemed to be still dazed at the moment. He tried to shake her away from it, screaming at the top of his lungs.

_"Mikasa! Mikasa! We need to get out of here now! Snap out of it! Let's go!"_

Her eyes were still blank but she seemed to comprehend what he has said as he dragged her out of the house. He stopped as he felt panic crept over him when he saw more of them outside swarming to their direction. About five, he guessed, as some of them left his sight when it climbed the walls of the nearby houses.

_"What the fuck!"_ he hissed as tried to think of what they should do. Maybe he needs to try and kill the visible ones right now or maybe they'll just run for it. It was too risky but he decided on the latter and grabbed at the girl's hand once again as he pulled her to run the opposite direction. He fell to the ground though as one lunged at him from the wall above, sending the girl yelping and rolling to the ground.

_"Arrgh! Get off me you—!"_ the boy screeched as he struggled beneath the creature's force, as it tried to claw at his body and bite his face.

_"Mikasa! Mikasa! Stand up! Mikasa!"_

_._

Mikasa felt like she was detached from reality right now as she watched as _it_ approached her slowly, its bright, bloodshot eyes hungry for something carnal. She felt oddly calm, as the world fell mute around her and the only sound that she hears was the slow beating of her heart and the buzzing in her head. She felt like she was forgetting something very important though, and that was when she saw her face, her mother's face, scared and lifeless.

Her blood rushed through her veins like wildfire and she felt like she was going to burn in an instant. Right, she has forgotten something extremely important. She heard a faint sound as he called to her once again, his voice desperate. The sound has become suddenly clearer, along with her thoughts.

_"There is no one here now but me."_

The words came out of her lips like a mantra as she pulled her swords out slowly, deadly.

There is no one there but her, no one to protect him, no one to look after him. She promised their mother that she would always take care of him no matter what happens. She cannot break that promise.

She cannot lose him.

Her grey eyes locked to the creature that loomed above the boy and time seemed to stop. She halted as she felt the sword slice to the creature's flesh and bone, retracting it quickly from its head as it hissed and limped. The boy quickly pushed himself away from it before she turned around to face the other one behind her, crossing and slicing both her swords against its neck. Its body fell as its head flew to the ground, rolling around as it fizzed.

.

.

Eren struggled to keep himself up as the pain on his leg became worse, for adrenaline has worn off and he can now feel as the wound throbbed and bled furiously. They have maximized their 3D manuever gear to run away from those things as fast as they can, but his leg is making it difficult for him to land on his feet. He saw several of them in the ground following their lead as some others climbed and hid against the walls and mist.

They need to hurry and get away from there, or they will become food of these abominable creatures. He knew, even without anyone telling them. _Just one look and you will know._ It was purely instinct, and it was what told him that they needed to kill it, before it kills them, just like a wild animal in a jungle. He knew that they will definitely get swarmed if they land and fight their way through, but sooner or later they will need to continue by foot as he heard the sound of gas fading more quickly by the second.

_"Such a good timing huh? Fuck it."_ The boy cussed as he trailed after Mikasa. It seems like hers was almost empty as she suddenly halted atop a nearby roof. _"Eren! I'm out of gas."_ Mikasa said frantically as she turned towards him. The boy landed beside her as he struggled to his feet, sweat dripping from his forehead. He was looking pale. Mikasa's features turned to concern immediately.

_"Eren, how are you feeling? Let me take a look."_

She pulled at the leg of his pants as she crouched beside him, examining the damage. Her face distorted in a grimace as she took out a handkerchief and tied it securely against the wound.

_"It's not looking good. They might carry tons of infections with them. That needs to be treated now."_ Mikasa's voice was urgent, but it seemed like Eren had something else in mind as he didn't respond. The boy just looked at her, his face becoming dark and serious. He seemed a little disoriented as he pulled out the canister of gas from its holster.

_"Mikasa, listen to me. You need to go ahead."_

The girl's eyes widened as she heard the words, and anger suddenly rose to her chest.

_"What are you saying?! Are you out of your mind! I am NOT leaving you here! Eren— listen to me—!"_ Eren cut her off as he grabbed her arm, thrusting the canister in her hand.

_"NO! You listen to me, you need to go now. I'll take care of myself."_

He shot the girl a rare stern expression as a warning, his voice hard.

_"Don't argue with me Mikasa."_

Extreme worry broke to the girl's face as she pleaded to him now, voice cracking. She shook her head from side to side as if to try and dismiss the idea.

_"Eren, I can't. I can't."_

It looked like she would almost cry and Eren immediately softened.

_"Mikasa, look at me. Please. You can. You can do this. I will be fine. I promise. Will you just listen to me even once? Just this_ once?"

He clasped her face as he looked into her eyes, hoping that she will comply.

_"Mikasa.."_

_"I promise."_

He breathed an air of relief as she finally returned his gaze."

_"I'm gonna look for help Eren."_ She paused as she struggled with her emotions.

_"You'd better be here when I come back."_

He gave her a small smile and a nod despite the twisting feeling in his gut. He pushed her to go as he drew his sword once more.

.

_"Go. Now."_

.

He prayed to whatever god there was in the heavens that she will be fine as he looked at her retreating back. He has made the right decision. She might hate him forever if he won't be able to get out of here in one piece, but that is better than seeing her being eaten alive. His leg felt numb right now and he wondered if he could still walk.

What seemed like a herd of them now swarmed below the building, trying to climb at the wall desperately to reach him. Unlike the others that have claws that enabled them to climb, those below seemed to look more human, even slightly, in appearance. They do not seem to have some kind of intelligence at all, as they fumbled below aimlessly. But his short luck seemed to have gone sooner than expected as he saw those spider-like creatures crawling against the walls of the building.

He needed to think now, something, anything. He automatically retreated as he frantically thought of a solution to escape. But he's got no time anymore, for those creatures were faster than he thought and the next thing he knew he was wielding his sword as one lunged towards him, mouth wide open for a bite. It retreated once as his sword grazed it jaw, snarling at him in return. It lunged once more, more quickly and deadly now, but he is focused, despite the loud drumming of his heart in his ears. He cannot feel his foot but he stood ground, as he twisted his body and swung at his swords in full force. He felt as it cut through raw flesh and bones, and its head lolling before it fell to the ground below. _One._ He saw three more. If they are intelligent enough to attack all at once, he's dead. He braced himself against a chimney as his eyes shot in every direction, desperately trying to read their movement. One has crept below the roof, disappearing from his sight. And to his bewilderment and horror, the other two started to claw and bite at each other suddenly, seeming to fight for dominance. " _They are fighting, but why? For food?_ " He thought grimly as he watched and heard them tear at each other's flesh, letting out guttural sounds that make his blood curd. He decided to grab the opportunity to strike while they are distracted, but his damned leg wouldn't let him as it gave away completely now, feeling like it was made of jelly. Just a split second later and he saw red, as the other one that was probably hiding earlier lunged at him, sending him tumbling down from the roof below.

He let out a pained scream as he hit the ground hard. He tried to blink the haziness from his eyes away as he tried to scramble away from the swarm that was now closing in every direction. _Shit._ His whole body throbbed and he stilled as he felt one of his swords in the ground, glinting against the haze that surrounded his mind.

_He'd rather die than get eaten_. He thought dumbly as he reached for it, grasping at it tightly.

Everything seemed to slow down in time as he raised it against himself, his hands shaking uncontrollably. His thoughts were reduced to a jumbled mess but he has decided, yet hesitated as he heard a sound piercing the misty skies above. Bodies dropped one by one as he saw a bloody smoke rise from the ground nearby, hearing shouting at a distance.

His heart soared as he saw _his_ deadly dance against the undead, slicing and spinning his way through. He watched as it rained blood, and it seemed to be the most horrifying and most beautiful thing at the same time.

He was saved.

.

_"Eren!"_

.

He heard _his_ voice as it echoed along with the darkness that engulfs him, and he willingly submits.

.

.

 


End file.
